Arisen
by Commander DinoGecko
Summary: The Dragon has come, Gransys is flooded with monsters. The fate of the world rests on one girls shoulders. With the help of her trusted pawn Dae, can she beat the dragon in the quest for her heart or will the world be doomed to the dragons wrath? Is it possible to not fall for the pawn who's sworn to protect her? Only time can tell.
1. Chapter 1

The sun beat down harshly on the Cassardis sands and even with the chilly breeze coming in from across the ocean it was no mystery as to why the towns occupants gained such perfect tans so early in the season. Cassardis was a small town, unlike the grand city of Gran Soren which could be seen across the water from the beach just outside the village. Cassardis was a good rest stop for merchants but never the main trade hub for travellers. For what the fishing village lacked in size it made up for in attitude however. Everyone was seen as family and for that they were all tight nit. In Cassardis, they looked out for each other. The work was honest and they took pleasure in knowing that when they went to bed after a good meal it had been earned through a hard days work. As usual kids played along the shores while the adults worked away in content, fishing and getting the boats ready for yet another busy day at sea.

"Valmiro!" Merin called over the boy who was lost in a daydream. Merin was a stout man yet the hours of labour had finely tuned his muscles over the years. He was kind and understanding so ended up tending to the younger ones. He smiled towards the approaching brunette and patted him on the back, "Be a good lad and go find Keo, eh?"

"Do you know where I can find her?" The boy asked with a dopey smile. Valmiro was quite a handsome young man, being finely tanned and built due to his time helping with the boats. Like most of the villagers in Cassardis he had dark eyes with messy tresses to match. He was strong and very idealistic which always brought distraught to the people who had to look after him and due to his good nature knowing this always saddened him. But over the years he'd shaped into quite a handsome man, much to the girls surprise.

Merin nodded his head towards the gate which led to Gransys, a knowing smirk on his lips. Like Valmiro, Keo longed for adventure. Her head was always up in the clouds. To Merin the two were two peas in a pod. "Where she usually is."

"Ah, no worries, cos. I'll have her back to work in no time." After a charming smile Valmiro took to the path, walking up the hill to leave Cassardis. He knew exactly where the fisher would be, he'd be a terrible best friend if he didn't as that was where the two frequented often. Sure enough it didn't take him long to find her in the big old tree which stood just to the left of the gate entrance to Cassardis. He set his gaze to the sky and spotted her silhouette in the tree, the sunlight blocking her features from view. "Keo, Merin wishes you to return."

Keo snapped her attention down at Valmiro, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink at his mere presence. Despite Valmiro being her best friend she couldn't stop her heart beating that little bit faster every time she heard his voice or saw his face. The girl, unlike her fellow villagers and childhood friend, had a pale complexion which was odd for a fisher in Cassardis as the sun usually did away with such skin colour. She had shoulder length blonde hair that she'd pulled into two braids to keep out her face during her adventures otherwise it'd be tied back in a high ponytail but the braids ended up becoming her trade mark hairstyle as of late. As if she didn't stand out enough the twenty year old had a baby face and stood at the petite size of 5'1''. Growing up in a sea of sun kissed villagers had gained her unwanted attention when she was younger from the local bullies. All it had took was her defiance when they bullied Quina for them to point out all of her differences which soon grew into insecurities but when she limped home after taking the punches and the kicks it had always been Valmiro to visit her empty little house and assure her that her differences made her unique and interesting. Keo stood on the branch and extended her arms to balance herself, musing over the boys words. "I don't wish return though." She responded airily. "Perhaps I wish to venture forth and go off on an adventure."

Valmiro couldn't help but smile warmly up at her. Had he not met her when they were kids he would have lived a very sombre existence. She brought excitement to an otherwise boring life. While others worked away seriously, she would always make a game of it and imagine it to be a quest of sorts in order to save the citizens in danger of being eaten by an ogre who hungered for fish. Of course they didn't go out on the boats like the other fishers for she couldn't swim and he got terribly sea sick so they would fish at the shore instead. It was never dull but he knew she longed for real adventure like he did. "Aye.." He would sigh out dreamily, "If only we could travel the lands like we dreamed."

"So why don't we?" She whined, beginning to walk along the branch idly. "We could become adventurers Valmiro! With your tomes and my magic.. It'd be wonderful!"

Valmiro dropped his gaze at her suggestion. Oh how tempting it was for the man and she had no idea how much he'd wanted to hear those words. To run off with this girl and live a life he'd longed for. As much as it called to him, his kind spirit stopped him from leaving the villagers who'd been nothing but sweet to him despite his constant failures. "You know why. Perhaps one day, no? Now come down and lets get some work done?"

"Make me." She uttered childishly, arms crossing over her chest. Keo knew just how much he wanted to go but when she suggested it, he'd always have a reason to stay. Valmiro had always been like that though, even though it was his dream to become a traveller and answer life's questions he was still too nice for his own good. He would still try to make his parents proud of him.

Chocolate optics lifted to meet her hazel ones and he smirked some, "You know I'll come up there." Having been responded with only a cocky shrug Valmiro took to climbing the old oak in an instant. She let out a squeal and hopped to another branch just as he reached her. With a chuckle he lept across so he landed beside her and hooked his arms around her waist. "Will you come willingly?"

"Never!" She laughed, gripping onto the tree truck in rebellion.

"Keo, you should know by now that won't work with me." Valmiro smiled, eyebrow quirking upwards. "Besides Quina, I know you better than anyone else. You're ticklish." And sure enough when he started tickling her she unlatched herself from the tree in a giggle fit. Valmiro chuckled and hoisted her up over his shoulder before hopping off the tree, his landing cushioned by the bush below. "Right, now lets be off and do our duties, eh?"

"...I guess." Keo mumbled in defeat. He had caught her fair and square so when he set her down she returned willingly. The two entered the village and headed down the hill to the shore line where Merin awaited.

"Ah! I was beginning to think you two had zoned off into your own little world again!" He laughed heartily. "

"Worlds." Keo corrected, gaze locking onto the water which lapped at her ankles. "We don't share a world, Merin. That'd be silly. We have our own separate worlds.."

Merin stared at Keo, his smile ever constant. He'd glance to Valmiro who nodded to show she was speaking a fact before looking back to the girl. "I see, my apologies then. Keo, seen as you dislike the water and the last time we took Valmiro out it was a disaster.. Why don't you two go see if Benita needs any help? I'm sure she'll have use of two able assistants."

Valmiro perked up at the mention of helping Benita as he had a passion for plants and knew fine well she'd ask them to collect things. The fisher had somewhat of a scientific mind so found Benita's herbal tasks to be quite enjoyable. He preferred it to fishing anyway. "Right away, Merin!" Valmiro grinned, grasping onto Keo's arm to pull her with him as she started to drift into her own thoughts again.

"What are we doing?" She blinked in confusion when her surroundings had altered to a store. "I could have sworn we were down at the beach." Keo frowned, her hand raising to rub at the back of her head.

Benita let out a giggle and approached the two who stood in the centre of her store. Benita was a plump yet jolly lady with rosy cheeks. Keo always saw her as the mother of the village, like every mother to live in Cassardis she was warm hearted but Benita was special in the girls heart as she looked after the plants Valmiro adored so much. Benita was the woman to send them on errands that would let them imagine themselves somewhere far off. "I need three greenwarish, four large mushrooms and one mithridate. Think you two are up to the task? I know you're quite knowledgeable when it comes to this."

Valmiro brightened up at the compliment and nodded confidently. "We know exactly where to find the ingredients. Don't we?"

Keo blushed when she felt his arm go around her shoulder to assure the herbalist that they had it under control. When in public she became very self aware of her crush for this boy and she knew others could see it written on her as plain as day. The way Benita smiled made it obviously so. The brunette handed Keo the list of herbs in case they forgot the quantity like last time and went about her business.

"Well this aught be fun." Valmiro mused, shifting his gaze down at the blushing girl. Keo however remained quiet and shrank into herself while fiddling with the corners of the note. With a chuckle he moved to place both hands on her shoulders and ended up guiding her out the shop and up the hill which led to the chapel. "I know of some Mithridate and Greenwarish that grows near the graves. We may have to leave town for the mushrooms though."

"Mm.." Keo managed out. Valmiro was a smart boy, quite scientific in his way of thinking, so she wondered how he remained so oblivious to her feelings which frankly weren't subtle. She'd stutter and blush over the most stupidest of things. Then again she doubted someone like him could like her, not when compared to Quina, so she believed he simply chose not to see her feelings at all. This wasn't a sad thing as she would be a terrible partner. So in the long run he was being very smart. He continued to guide her up the hill, knowing full well that if he let her go her pace would slow to a snails pace due to her small stature. So until they reached the chapel, he pushed her up the hill with a gentle smile.

The chapel was no where near as grand as the cathedral in Gran Soren but it was the most eloquent part of the village. The two soon stood in its shadow as it towered over them. Many of the villagers would go there to pray, the only two who seemed to avoid it was the very two who stood near the doors. Valmiro released Keo's shoulders and instead grasped onto her wrist, pulling her out of her stare while she admired the architecture. "I believe they're around the side." With each step his grin grew wider. One step for him meant a little shuffle for her which gave him a small bubbly feeling in his stomach. What he wanted to do was turn and hug her then exclaim how cute she was but he remained calm and kept his composure, simply grinning away like an idiot instead. "Ah, here we are!" He abruptly stopped and crouched to pull out one mithridate root but the sudden stop sent his companion crashing into him.

Keo squealed when she tripped over Valmiro and with a grunt ended up flat on her back in front of him. Luckily she'd adjusted in the air to avoid crushing the plant but ended up scraping her side on the grave in the process. A small grumble came from her while his gaze softened down at her. "Safe." She gestured, indicating that at least the plant was alright.

Valmiro chuckled to himself but at the sight of her wincing and rubbing at her side a frown made a home on his face. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah.. I just.. " Now that she focused on it more her side was stinging something terrible. Of course she'd had worse wounds before and the scrapes paled in comparison but when small specks of red flecked through her white tunic she saw a shift in Valmiro. "It's just a scrape.."

Valmiro abandoned the plant and scooped her up into her arms bridal style, having seen her injured too many times to allow yet more. "I'm taking you to Quina." He mumbled, carrying her around the chapel to the front doors which he used his knee to open. Within the chapel stood the priest who had been sent to look after it for the villagers and upon the sight of the two he was quick to finish what he was scribbling down to shuffle over. "Have you seen Quina, brother?"

"My lord, is she alright?" The priest questioned politely, tilting his head to see if Keo had been crying or the like.

Keo looked from Valmiro to the priest and shook her head. "Valmiro I'm fine. It's only a scrape, you don't need to trouble Quina over something as silly as this."

"It isn't silly. You're hurt." Valmiro reasoned, brows furrowing in disappointment with himself. He could have caught her. "Brother? Quina."

"Ah, yes, yes. She was here not moments ago! She parted ways to see to Iola I believe. Something about a tonic for her joints." The heavily robed man had barely finished the sentence before Valmiro bowed his head in respect and left to track the young healer down. Quina was only two years older than Keo but the girl saw Keo as her hero after she defended her from the bullies when they were younger. In fact if he remembered correctly Quina only became a healer as a way to repay Keo for constantly stepping in. Each time he visited her when she was younger he'd catch Quina in the midst of patching her up after a fight. So Valmiro knew that Quina wouldn't find this scrape silly like Keo did. She'd find it just as serious.

When they found Quina she was waving farewell to Iola and at his shout her eyes widened. "My goodness what happened?" Seeing Valmiro carrying Keo brought back unpleasant memories of when the bullies went too far. The brunette rushed over and inspected her friend, ice blue eyes soon moving to Valmiro for an explanation.

"It's just a scrape!" Keo yelled, arms tossing into the air to make her point.

"Shush you!" Quina frowned as she crossed her arms, concern etching all over her face. "You said that last time and do you remember what happened?"

"It got infected.." Keo mumbled quietly like a toddler getting into trouble by her mother.

"It got infected!" Quina huffed. "I will not allow that to happen again. Valmiro.. Can you be a dear and follow me with her to my house?"

Valmiro nodded and eventually set her down once they travelled to the other side of the village and up to the village chief's house on the highest hill and got inside. Of course he sat down beside her on the blanket and kept glancing between the two females. "Will she be alright, Quina?" He asked as she rushed about to gather her kit. The recent talk of infection had set the boys mind aflame with worry.

"...It's a scrape guys." Keo sighed, having given up on convincing the two she was alright. Honestly it was ridiculous. If she had a paper cut they'd most likely act like her finger would fall off. All because she stuck up for them as kids did they baby her now.

Quina knelt down beside Keo and pulled her long wavy brown hair out the way before lifting her tunic to assess the damage. "Don't worry, Valmiro. I'll do my utmost." The scrapes didn't look too bad and once she ran a damp cloth over the wounds to wash the smeared blood away she relaxed a bit. "A simple healing spell will clear this right up."

Valmiro was quick to avert his gaze on the first sign of skin, a hint of pink creeping along his cheeks as he'd been unprepared and saw a bit of stomach. Had he been warned he would have turned his head long before. Now he was just staring at a bench on the other side of the room, flustered.

Keo watched Quina work away, a nice green hue emitting from her hands as she gently pressed them against the wounds. Quina was a beautiful young woman with incredibly long brown hair which set down her back in waves and stunning ice blue eyes. She wore light make up but she didn't seem to even need it. Quina was a girl who brightened a room just by standing there so it was no wonder Keo had to constantly defend her. When they were younger she remembered encountering the bullies who picked on her for her gentle nature and pure looks. Many of the bullies had long since left the village to venture out on their own but she remembered them like it was yesterday. "Why are you fussing so much over this?"

"Because Keo.." Quina smiled to herself, eyes fixated on the girls wounds. "It's all I can do for you.. I can't forget how much you did for me.. How much you risked. All the injuries you received because of me.. It's all I know how to do.." It seemed silly but Quina remained certain that this girl was her hero. She could never forget the way she just lept to her rescue without so much as a second thought.

"_Stop it!" Quina cried as the boy pulled at her hair. "Please, Leon! Let go!" She winced with each sharp tug as his friends laughed on around her._

"_Why? Baby gonna cry?" Leon teased, smirking as he saw tears beginning to brim in the girls eyes. "Gonna run to daddy? Oh wait your dad ignores you doesn't he?" _

_Quina sniffled and covered her face with her hands, she didn't want to cry but Leon's words stung at her heart. "Stop it!" She begged._

"_Aww poor baby Quina is crying. Quick call the chief!" A rather fat child laughed._

"_That's mean Reuben!" A small red-headed girl with freckles stepped forward, punching the boys shoulder. _

_Leon shot a glare over his shoulder to meet the gaze of his best friend Issac. Issac pushed the red head and scowled at her, "Shut up Isla!"_

_Isla pulled a face and crossed her arms as her best friend Amelia raised an eyebrow at her. "I meant its mean because not even the chief cares. He's totally just putting up with the brat."_

_Amelia let out a giggle and nodded, walking over to stand beside Leon. "Yeah but what's with her hair anyway? It's so stupid!"_

"_Maybe we should cut it off then." Leon grinned, pushing Quina down against the sand. "Guys go get some scissors!" _

"_Please don't!" Quina cried, tears rolling down her cheeks._

"_Shut up, brat!" Leon snapped, leaning in to scare her further. "Or I'll cut off more than your stupid hair."_

"_Hey!" Issac whined as he was sent face first into the sand. He winced and rubbed at the back of his head, eyes moving to the rock which rolled to a stop beside him. "Who threw that!?" He yelled at the shore._

_Keo slid herself down the rocks and landed in front of the group who'd dragged Quina out to the little cove where the adults wouldn't be able to interfere. Lucky for her Keo liked to explore the rocky cliffs near that area and had caught them bullying her. "Leave her alone." She warned, another rock gripped in her hand._

_Leon sneered and climbed off of the now sobbing Quina to square up to the orphan. "Or what? You gonna tell your parents on us, freak?"_

"_You shouldn't.. Say things like that!" Quina managed out between sobs as Amelia had gripped onto her hair in place of Leon._

_Keo tore her gaze away from the glaring Leon to smile over at Quina. "It's alright." Her smile soon shifted into a smirk the second her gaze met the leader of the bullies eyes. "He's just acting out because his dad cares more about his ale than he does him."_

"_You'll pay for that you little freak!" Leon yelled and punched her out of anger._

_Keo stumbled back a bit and gripped at her cheek, she had half a mind to throw the rock at him but instead she tossed it aside and held up her fists. "You don't need to hurt other people, Leon. Just because you're angry doesn't mean you can take it out on others."_

"_Shut up!" Leon rushed forward to hit her again but this time she ducked out the way and circled around him. "Stand still!"_

_Quina's eyes widened as she watched the little tomboy, the girl who'd secluded herself from everyone when her parents passed away, guard her from Leon's rage. She watched with a tear stained face as Keo stood her ground even when Issac and Reuben stood behind Leon to back him up. She gasped and covered her mouth when they held her down to let Leon pummel her with punches. She could have ran or ignored her completely but Keo took the beating and when they were done rose to her feet once more. Quina couldn't take it any more, she pushed Amelia off her and stumbled forward to grip onto the younger girl, holding her in a hug. "Please stop! Please!"_

"_It's alright." Keo responded with another smile, she was bruised and beaten but kept her smile, the same smile she gave everyone when they asked if she was alright about her parents unfortunate deaths. "I won't let them hurt you any more.." The tomboy glared at Leon and his lackeys. "Because I know Leon can't actually do anything!"_

"_Tch, I bet you up pretty good, loud mouth!" Leon growled._

"_No. Your friends held me down for you to do that." Keo then did the unthinkable. She pointed to Leon who was so full of pride and deflated him. "Leon's nothing but a coward who beats up girls because he has a small weiner!" _

From that moment on Leon's bullying was more focused on Keo and she would always limp home to an empty house. She never once told an adult or flinched away from her bully. Nor did she cry. She had become her hero without even knowing and everything Quina did was to find some way of becoming useful to the girl whom she owed all her thanks to. Quina smiled warmly and dropped her hands, "There. All done."

Keo grinned and hopped to her feet, fixing her tunic on the way up. "You're the best, Quina! Thanks! But seriously.. You guys shouldn't fuss over me so much."

Quina glanced to Valmiro who ended up just smiling up at the the little tomboy. "Yes.. Well.. We care for you, cos." She spoke softly, beginning to tidy up her things. "A great deal in fact. We hate to see you injured."

Valmiro nodded and rose to his feet, hands placing on his hips as he pondered continuing the herb hunt on his own but he knew Keo would have his head if he even mentioned it. "Indeed we do. We'll have no more brave folly from you, eh?"

"It was just a scrape!" Keo retorted, her face contorting as she raged somewhat at the air causing the two to laugh away at her. Yes, growing up in Cassardis had been quite lovely despite the bullies. Only because of these two however. She found herself hoping that things wouldn't change but of course fate is never kind.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Dad!" A six year old Keo called, running up to the man who was collecting his fishing rod from the holder in the front room._

"_There's my girl!" He laughed, picking her up and sitting her on his arm. "You going to look after the house for us?" _

"_Mm! I'll fell any foe who enters! Don't worry dad, not even a dragon will be able to steal our apples!" Keo grinned, hugging onto her dad as he let her monkey her way up onto his shoulders._

_A hearty chuckle came from the man though his features seemed to fade with each passing second. "I taught you well! Now your mother and I will both be out at sea today, so I trust you'll be good and guard our belongings."_

"_Of course she will, she had the best teacher!" A woman with long dark hair and tanned skin entered and hugged onto the mans arm, though her face had also been blurred. Keo had clearly gotten her light skin tone and light hair from her fathers side by the judge of things._

"_Mum taught me that.." Keo seemed to struggle to remember the name as her nose scrunched up in thought, face contorting into the most oddest expression, "Gobileens... hate..Fire? Fire!" A bright grin spread across her face and her parents laughed lightly at the childs pride._

"_Goblins, dear. But yes.. They hate fire. So remember.. Shove them in the fire." Her mother giggled and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Now I'll be back earlier than your dad and we can go out and look for apples to make apple pie tomorrow. Love you."_

_Her dad set her down and ruffled her hair, "See ya' Spud. Love you."_

"_She isn't a baby potato." Her mother jested as she picked out her fishing rod to join her husband by the door who oh so nicely waited and held it open for her._

"_Aye she is. She's my baby potato. Eh, Spud?" The fair skinned man chuckled, earning a nod from the child. _

"_Love you!" Keo ran to the door and yelled when they both set out for the shore, waving back at her and blowing kisses. _

The sound of a sea bird cawing alerted the fisher to reality and forced her to exit her dream. It was the same dream she had since the storm when her parents died but each night she forgot what they looked like a little bit. Now they just seemed like distant strangers to her. Her eyes groggily blinked open and she slowly sat up in her bed, her hands lifting to rub at her eyes to remove the crust from them. With a yawn and a stretch the girl got up out her bed and patted down the birds nest which stuck out in all angles on her head. Another day had passed and she was no step closer to leaving the village. As she brushed her hair and pulled it into two braids she cast her gaze around the empty house.

It was so eerie without them, even now that she was an adult. She had never gotten use to it and more than often she could have sworn she still heard her dad humming to himself as he got ready for a busy day at sea. Sometimes she smelt her mothers perfume or heard them bicker over why she'd wear such concoctions if she was just going to go out and fish all day. "Because maybe I'll attract the fish." Keo laughed to herself. Voicing the exact words her mother use to. She shook her head and got dressed into her tunic and cloth greaves, pushing aside her nostalgia. It only pained her to remember them like that when she couldn't even recall their faces any more. Before exiting her home she psyched herself up and placed that ever constant smile on her face, now ready to face the day ahead.

As she walked down to the cross road she watched two of the children struggle to find a place to hide in their game and her smile became genuine. It didn't take much to make her smile. Keo paused in her steps at the sounds of guardsmen making an announcement and asking the men of the village to take up arms. "A dragon?" She asked the air, eyebrow raising. "Gransys isn't that exciting." Keo rolled her eyes and brushed it off, moving to go see if Benita needed any help. The sight of Quina waving distracted her and she smiled, waving back. In this moment she would have never foresaw the events to follow. A giant gust of wind shocked the girl and the gathered villagers to look towards the shore line but all lay still. "That wasn't the wind..." Keo mumbled under her breath, a sense of fear washing over her. She had a terribly bad feeling.

"It's.. It's the dragon!" One of the fisherman yelled from the shore to alert the villagers. Keo gasped and her eyes widened as she snapped her attention to where the fisher came running from. Quina was quick to run behind her and grasp onto the fabric of her tunic like when they were kids and it was there she saw the winged silhouette in the distance. Like an arrow it came, flying faster than anything Cassardis had ever seen. Keo glanced back at Quina and nodded her to the two gaping kids beside them. With Quina distracted Keo took to the shore like a few gathered villagers as the beast drew closer.

"My god.. It **is** a dragon.." The blonde gasped, eyes sparkling with both excitement and fear. With a roar and one movement of its tail it sent the structure at the docks hurtling towards the shore, Keo ducked and covered her head but watched as one of the houses got crushed under the stone. She snapped her gaze back to the dragon and backed away until she was a few paces from Quina who was shielding the crying children. The guards had long since abandoned their post so when the dragon began attacking the villagers on the shoreline Keo was quick to eye the sword which lay on the ground from the outburst of panic. When it started breathing fire it took the last straw, Keo gripped the hilt and without a second thought raced towards the giant blood coloured beast. One thing Keo hated was bullies. This dragon was just another bully. Fire scorched all around as the dragon attacked but Keo managed to dodge by clambering up the side rocks and circling around it. The girl was but an ant to such a creature so of course it didn't even notice her sneak underneath it. Her eyes darted around for some form of weakness but the only thing she could properly think to do was to hit at its hind legs with the blade. It did little but alert the thing to her presence but as it backed up to face its attacker she tossed the sword at it like a javelin in a desperate act to get it to leave the village alone. With one mighty sweep of its paw it batted her to the side like she was nothing, for she was nothing to this creature. She was only another insignificant pest. The whiteness in its eyes vanished to a glowing orange as it eyed the sword stuck in its enormous paw, tail swishing behind it curiously. It watched the blade topple to the side and fall back into the water then its gaze locked onto its attacker. It lowered back onto its forepaws and made its way to the human that dared to stand against it.

Keo winced in the water, her entire body aching from the impact of such a hit. She feared she'd broken all her bones so of course when the dragon extended its claw and spoke in a strange tongue she could do little to stop it. All the strength she had went to raise her hand but even that did little good. Suddenly its claw pierced into her chest and pain unlike anything she had ever encountered before shot through her. She let out a cry as blood spluttered everywhere at the dragons removal of her heart. Keo should have died that day. But instead she lay gasping with a whole in her chest which oddly started to close up on its own.

The last thing the girl remembered was watching the dragon leave after eating her heart. When she awoke she sat bolt up right, gasping for breath and drenched in a cold sweat. Keo found herself wondering if she dreamt the whole thing but when a dull pain in her chest made her hand move over where her heart should be a booming voice shocked her into the realization that it was not a dream. _**"If you would face me!" **_She recoiled her hand away and looked around frantically for the source but all lay silent in the messed up chiefs room. Fear told her to stay her hand and curl up under the blanket she was on but curiosity forced her to press her hand to her chest once more. _**"Take up arms newly Arisen." **_Keo flinched and set her eyes about the room, hazel gaze locking on the table with rusted weapons and fresh clothes set out for her. The girl pushed herself to her feet through willpower alone and stared at the set up. This dragon had ripped out her heart by the looks of the scar on her bare chest. It had destroyed her village and most likely killed people she'd cared about. When it spoke to her one last time it dared to challenge her. _**"Newly Arisen, walker of the path. Take up arms.. To me.. Come to me.."**_ So without hesitation Keo changed out of the tattered fishermen's rags and slipped on the fresh clothes. She ran a hand along the table of weapons but her eyes kept being drawn to the staff. No longer would she feel her heartbeat.. Keo quickly shook her head and swallowed all self pity, equipping the staff for magic was what the girl did best. She would not wallow any longer. She would not lay down. It was time for the mage to set out on an adventure to end all adventures. Keo was now hunting a dragon. **The **Dragon.

Hazel eyes looked to the two shaken villagers in the room, she let her eyes linger for a few seconds but not a moment longer. Keo went to exit the chiefs house when she over heard Quina and the chief talking. When Quina explained that the wound left a glowing scar but her heart lay silent the chief seemed upset and sure that no good would come of it. Subconsciously Keo placed her hand over her chest but the voice of the dragon in her head caused her to drop it instantly. The whole thing was disturbing and it felt like any moment she'd awaken from the terrible nightmare. _Why did it take her heart? Why her? Why did she run at the dragon?_ So many questions flooded her mind so when the chief left she stepped out into the light in hopes Quina could answer them.

Quina turned with a saddened expression but at the sight of her friend up and about, she jumped, worried she'd over heard her conversation with Adaro. "You should be abed. I wish you would not strain yourself so. I worry for you, cos." She frowned, hands clasping as she spoke.

"I'm..." Keo had went to say that she was alright but in truth she wasn't. She was scared, angry and worried. Her emotions didn't know what to do and frankly she was still shocked that she was walking. Whether it be to drop to her knees and sob or yell at the air in complete rage, she couldn't figure out how she was feeling. "I'm..Not letting the dragon get away with this."

"...The chief says that wound is a curse from the dragon. That's not something I know how to heal, Keo.. Would you go see the villagers? They'll be eager to see if you're alright. Some were not so fortunate..." Quina bowed her head and retreated to her room, unable to watch the girl any longer.

Keo watched Quina leave and a small sigh came from her. Of course she went to go see the villagers, each had their own piece to add. Mayra was relieved to see her and wondered if there was anything she could do to help while Merin was worried for his brother but glad she was up an about. The village was in shatters. Benita was tending to the wounded so she remained clear of her while she caught her bearings. Keo stood at the cross road and stared down at the shore where it all happened, her eyes fixating on the destroyed dock. It was then she heard a familiar and welcome voice, "Walking about, cousin? With that wound? You're made of sturdier stuff than I, that's for sure." Valmiro smiled, relieved to see her alive and kicking. He stopped beside her and gave her the once over to check to see if she was alright but what he saw worried him greatly. She seemed different. Driven. He feared he'd lose her. Not to illness or the wound but to the dragon.

Keo turned to face the boy and smiled faintly, his presence making her feel at least a little bit safer. "Valmiro.."

"I know you had good cause, keeping the others safe, but I'd not thought you prone to such madness." He frowned instantly as he adjusted the fishing rod on his shoulder. Just looking at him it was obvious he was worrying for her health. "Are you certain you're well enough to..." Whatever he seemed to want to say he cut himself off and smiled that charming smile of his. "But look at you, 'tis a plain thing to see you're as hale as ever. Still, let's have no more brave folly from you, eh?"

There was the Valmiro she knew. Had she her heart it would be beating for him, she just knew it would. Keo was unable to stop herself from throwing herself forwards and latching onto the boy in a tight embrace. It was only when he dropped his fishing pole and held her to him that the full impact of what had just happened hit her. The silly thing was she didn't know whether to fall to her knees and cry or march straight out the village after the beast. Both seemed redundant. "Valmiro I.."

"You're shaking." Valmiro frowned, feeling her frame tremble. He released her and placed his hands on her shoulders to comfort her but just looking at her expression pained him. He knew she was going to leave and chase after the dragon and he could do little to stop her. What was worse was that he could do little to _help _her.

"Of course I am." She mumbled, gaze dropping to the sand at their feet. "I ran at a dragon and it took my heart. I should be dead Valmiro.." Keo started though she managed to stop herself before she went off in a rant. "I need to leave.. I need to think."

"I'll be waiting here." He sighed as he watched her walk off with a distant look to her. Valmiro idly wondered if she was losing her mind but then who wouldn't be so shaken after what happened? He admired her greatly for at least having the courage to take a stand though.

Keo was too lost in thought to hear the strange chiming noise when she headed for the main gate but when a dark cloud appeared out of thin air and a man dropped from the sky to wave at her with a glowing hand she just about started screaming. This was too much. First a dragon and now some puffy haired red head with a handlebar moustache. The pawn known as Rook stood by her side as the village chief Adaro was quick to interfere. "That man you are speaking with, he is of the pawn legion." Whatever else Adaro was saying to her fell of deft ears as she was still trying to process that he came out of a cloud. Of course it had a name and was called the Rift which was another world, the pawn world, but it all seemed so insane to the new Arisen. Keo recalled Adaro saying something about how pawns would rot where they stood waiting on a command so when she turned to face Rook she just studied him for a moment.

Rook smiled like a normal man but it held a coldness to it. The look in his eyes lacked the same spark or light a humans would, he could copy reactions well enough and act like a human but it didn't hold the same meaning. "If we are to venture forth, best we have ample supplies." He spoke like he was reading from a script.

Keo frowned and glanced to Adaro. "So.. I've to what? Order him to move so he doesn't die?"

"No no. Try taking him to the encampment. It seems to be a gathering place for his kind. Perhaps its due to the dragons coming." The elder nodded before leaving to tend to the villagers.

Her gaze lifted to meet Rook's cold blue eyes. He was tall and looked to be a mage like her but she couldn't really tell much else from his emotionless expression. "Do.. You want to go to the Encampment?"

"I would think it best, Arisen given our objective." Rook responded logically.

"But do you want to go?" Keo crossed her arms, eyebrow raising at the strange being.

Rook remained silent, seemingly pondering her question before responding with an infuriatingly unhelpful response. "If master wishes."

The blonde glared at the pawn who didn't even seem aware that she was feeling hostile emotions towards him before retreating back to the store to buy supplies from Aestella the local shop keep. If she was to head to the Encampment with her current items she'd most likely die on the road. It wouldn't do. The first thing she sold was the rusted staff, the second was the very clothes on her back. With a newly bought outfit which could withstand a journey and a new staff she was ready to go though it almost absorbed all her funds. "Well.. I'm as ready as I'll ever be.."

That day Keo left Cassardis unaware of what her journey would entail.


	3. Chapter 3

Keo had taken up a job on the notice board in Pablos's Inn before leaving her home town so on the road she kept an eye out for goblins and rabbits, striking down any in her way. It didn't take long before the mage and her eager pawn companion were met with three goblins assaulting some poor traveller on the very road they walked.

"Goblins!" Rook yelled which visibly annoyed the Arisen as she could see them and hear the travellers cries for help for herself.

"Damnable beasts!" The traveller called, trying to protect himself from the vulgar little things as they tried to beat him with their clubs.

Keo glared and cast her fire spell at the three which made them instantly freak out and run around in attempts to extinguish the flames from their putrid bodies. Rook surprised her and granted her fire boon before firing a series of bolts at them which helped dispatch the group easily. With the goblins dead the two approached the oddly attractive man who cheered her on. "Quite the fighter eh!" He grinned. "Believe it or not I'm a travelling merchant but those beasts all but destroyed my wares. You, my friend, can call me Reynard. It's good you happened along when you did."

Keo bowed her head and smiled to the merchant. "I'm Keo and this is Rook. Are you alright?" She questioned noticing he'd received a few bumps from the attack.

"I'll survive thanks to you." He smiled dashingly. "Here, take this in thanks. It's one of the things the goblins didn't manage to get."

Keo tilted her head as Reynard handed over a sand coloured cloak. Her strange day brightened just a little bit in this moment. It filled her with warmth to see such kindness but then she did just save his life so it made sense. She spared no time before it was on her, it fit quite snugly too and now she didn't have to worry about getting cold in her travels. "Thank you, Reynard. Do you need any assistance with anything else?"

"No, I couldn't possibly trouble you further, dear!" Reynard dismissed her, appalled by the very idea. She had just saved his life and there she was offering to do more for him. "Perhaps fate may let our paths cross again but for now I must be off." He took the girls hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles before he left in the direction of Cassardis. Possibly to resupply.

Keo blinked in confusion when he hurriedly departed. "Odd fellow." Rook interjected which caused Keo to glare one more time at the pawn. Reynard could have possibly just made the girl believe that things were finally looking up and Rook had the gall to make fun of him for having a cheery disposition.

"Encampment." She sighed, continuing down the road. The sooner she found out what this pawn business was about the sooner she could be done with it though part of her feared she'd never be rid of Rook or the 'Pawn Legion'.. Or the dragon for that matter. It was all still too fresh and sudden. How was she supposed to react to it all? Her head was spinning with new information which before today would have sounded like made up garbage to her. Now she had to deal with men popping out of clouds as well as her missing heart.

It didn't take long before they were met with the giant wooden gates of the Encampment which had been built by the Duke for the Enlistment Corps so they could prepare for the dragons coming. Now that she thought about it the construction of this fort should have alerted Cassardis to be more prepared for the attack but they had thought it folly. Now not so much. Soldiers gathered within as well as many pawns who sold themselves as sell swords apparently. Now that she thought about it she wondered why she hadn't visited it before, it was so close to Cassardis after all. Once fully inside the Encampment however one more abnormal occurrence happened to the mage. Another voice spoke to her though thankfully this one seemed less evil. Keo found herself looking around like a crazy person for something that wasn't there when Rook sprinted off. "I know where to go, Master! Follow me!" He'd called back leaving Keo no choice but to follow after him. When he stopped he stopped at a tent which held a glowing stone with strange markings within. Everyone continued on with their day as usual, taking no notice of the two. Clearly the voice had only been heard by herself and Rook by the way the soldiers looked so unphased. That or they were just used to it by now.

"Really?.." She questioned the air. "More weird things.." Keo gingerly stepped towards the rather pretty rock when she entered the tent. Seen as no one stopped her she wondered if this was where the voice had come from. Rook seemed certain this was where they were supposed to be but apart from the stone the room was completely empty. "Rook are you sure-"

"Forgive this strange and impertinent greeting." The stone lit up, indicating that the voice either belonged to it or came from within it.

Keo let out a small noise of surprise and she covered her mouth, eyes widening at the stone. "Y-you're a talking stone.. That's a talking stone." She frowned, suddenly looking to Rook and pointing at it. "Is no one freaked out about the talking rock!?"

"I speak to you from beyond the Rift. This stone allows us to speak." The stone lit up once again, catching Keo's full attention once more. "We are the Pawn Legion. A world separate from yours. We pawns can be led by the one called Arisen, do you claim to be Arisen?"

"Uh.. Sure." She hesitated. The dragon had called her by the same name so she assumed claiming to be Arisen was right though she suspected this to be one of her worst ideas ever. Well... Second worse idea ever.

"Then you must prove it by performing a feat worthy of the title." It responded.

Keo rolled her eyes and felt her shoulders droop. "Nothings ever simple.. Alright, how?" She asked the stone but it seemed to not want to talk to her until she performed a heroic feat. "Oi! Rock boy! How?" Idly she wondered if it was broken so went to tap it with her finger but Rook caught her arm and pulled her out the tent before she could get the chance.

"Perhaps we aught search the area." He muttered, beginning to search the Encampment for a sign of something unknown to her.

Finding truth in the pawns advice she thought it couldn't hurt so Keo wandered about until a gang of soldiers running to the West gate caught the two's focus. "They were yelling about a monster.." Keo frowned but Rook had already began heading in the direction the soldiers went. "Of course you don't care." She huffed and jogged out after him.

A terrible fight lay before them as soldiers fought not only goblins but a giant Cyclops. "Hit its eye!" Rook suggested as he shot bolts at its foot.

"You're aims a bit off!" Keo shot, still a bit shocked that such a monster was here of all places at the exact time she had to prove herself to a talking boulder. She made a note to never say that sentence out loud lest she sound like a lunatic. The Cyclops was disturbingly giant and already half dead so she didn't see how this would count but she didn't fancy running off to find a healthy one so she fired her ingle spell at its eye while Rook worked to throw it off balance. Eventually the Cyclops fell and the soldiers cheered then doubled over to catch their breaths. Rook seemed chuffed about their victory but Keo seemed unconvinced. "Does that even count?"

Rook smiled and ushered the pessimistic Arisen back inside. "Let us report our victory, Arisen!"

Sure enough when they returned the stone took the fluke as a heroic act and explained further the deal with the pawns. Keo was still perplexed that the stone was talking to even pay attention but when she zoned in it was speaking of a constant companion to share in her endeavours and help shoulder her burdens. "So.. Rook's only a 'for now' companion." She pondered out loud. Shrugging she touched the stone and once again a dark cloud swirled around and opened up in an unlikely place. Keo recoiled her hand and took a few steps back when someone dropped from The Rift. She expected another like Rook but her mouth gaped when in front of her stood a beautiful man.

Before the Arisen stood her main pawn; Dae, the one who was to endure everything with her and be by her side through all that her title entailed. Fierce jet black eyes stared down at her which frankly scared the living day lights out of the mage. He was highly attractive but his glare was terrifying and sharp, like Rook he lacked emotion and could only feign such a thing but for her he smiled, somehow knowing he unnerved her with his glare. He had short dark brown tussled hair, sun kissed skin and the only visible flaw was the scar going down his left eye but even that failed to make him unappealing. By the looks of his attire he was to be her protector, a fighter of sorts. He seemed to hold many scars on his arms which made her wonder just how many fights he'd been in before this moment. Dae was a slim pawn, not unlike one of the giant Cyclops like pawns she'd seen wandering the Encampment but his physique was athletic. He certainly didn't look scrawny or weak. Which spelt doom for Keo.

The fighter took his spot beside Rook while pawns seemingly gathered out of nowhere and flocked into the tent to bow before their Arisen. Keo stiffened at the sight and smiled nervously as Rook pressed his fist to his chest and spoke the words that locked her fate into place. It was a commanding speech which sounded as if it could inspire even the weakest of fighters to battle but sadly Keo was too busy pulling a face at the Rift Stone to catch everything he said. She had a horrid habit of not listening when she should have because soon everyone stood and just stared at her. "Yes." She grinned sheepishly, pretending to have paid attention, her hands went to rest on her hips as she looked between the two. "Right, good. Let's do that."

"Arisen.. I suggest we hire on another pawn to help us on our journey." Dae spoke up, unconvinced of his Arisen's little act.

"I'm not made of money, pawn man." Keo frowned, arms crossing firmly across her stomach.

Dae stepped forward and turned her to face the Rift Stone, crouching a little to be at her level. "My name is Dae and in the Rift you pay with Rift Crystals. Not human money."

The blonde felt her nose wrinkle at the very idea, plus she was slightly offended that he had to lower himself to meet her height. He stood around 5'8'' so she understood why he had to lean down but she had quite the height complex. "Let me just check my pockets. Does it look like I carry or even know what Rift Crystals are!?"

Dae stood upright instantly and looked to Rook for the answer on how to deal with her seen as he'd been travelling with her longer than he had but the older pawn just shrugged and gestured for him to explain. "Well.. You're the Arisen. My Arisen. Which means you gather Rift Crystals the stronger you get. It's.. Difficult to describe. Just touch the stone and Rook can guide you."

"Oh no, I'm not touching that thing again. Last time I touched it you popped out!" She protested. She made a move to leave but this main pawn Dae's chest was blocking her path and she was much too proud to tip her head back to look up at him so she simply glared daggers at his chest. "...If I touch it will you go back in?"

"I'm sworn to your side, Arisen." Dae smiled, pressing his fist to his heart and bowing his head. "You're my master."

That word sent shudders through the girl and she backed away from him with the most horrid of expressions. "Don't call me that!" Had Keo been looking where she was going she would have noticed that she had backed up into the stone.

Suddenly the world around her shifted into a dark foggy abyss and the Arisen let out a scream. "What the hell!? Am I dead!?" The odd thing was that it looked vaguely circular shaped. "Well this is specific.."

"You're in the Rift, master." Rook informed her from the side which caused her to whip around and cling to the man in appreciation that she wasn't alone. "This is the gateway to your world and mine. You can summon my kind here. You're neither here nor there though.. So you appear ghostly since we're essentially in the stone."

Slowly Keo's fear of being jumped or the like eased away and she released the poor pawn that she'd been clutching onto for dear life. "How did I get here? I don't remember even touching the stone."

Rook looked unwilling to tell her but by the clueless look on her face he felt compelled to relay what he witnessed. "You backed up into it with your rear."

"Betrayed by the butt!" Keo yelled, dropping down onto her hands and knees in defeat. She let her head hang as she attempted to remember what Dae told her about the Rift Crystals. It was all so confusing and different to what she'd imagined an adventure to be like. "Right Keo. Get a hold of yourself. That guy said to hire another pawn. Start there." She talked to herself, managing to calm the rising panic she had felt bubbling up. Keo rose to her feet and turned to face the stone which stood behind her in The Rift. "Right.. I have Rook who handles healing and support.. I do damage and I have Dae who has a sword and shield.. So the logical choice is.." Once she figured out how to even summon the blasted things she assembled a line of Striders and chose a female by the name of Hannah, simply so she wasn't the only female.

With her pawn chosen she exited the Rift once Rook taught her how and in a flash she was back in the real world, Dae once again right by her side. "Where were you!?"

"I cannot enter there. I'm sworn to be by your side but.. I can only return when I die in battle in this world. However fear not, Arisen. You need but touch the nearest Rift Stone and I will instantly return to you." Dae shrugged, hands clasped behind his back casually as he'd supposedly waited there patiently when she vanished.

Keo frowned again, though this time out of guilt. "You mean you can't return home because of me?" The Arisen found it sad that she'd tore him away from his world and home.

"My home is here now with you. I exist to aid you." He said so casually and without a hint of sarcasm. Keo had forgotten already that pawns didn't feel as humans did so when she started to tear up the pawn was at a loss on how to react. "You're upset. What do you need me to do?"

The mage sniffled back her tears and stared up at Dae with doe eyes. "Nothing." Keo calmed herself once again and cast her gaze over her companions and spotted one of the tallest soldiers she'd ever seen standing in the doorway behind them. "Oh no..." She grumbled having a feeling she was about to be tested. She was terrible at tests.

Just as she predicted the man took her to the training grounds and she felt a huge need to drop kick him. However if she was to try chances are he wouldn't even budge. "You're ridiculously tall!" She accused instead, eyes narrowed into thin slits.

"I know. Are you ready to test your teamwork?" He questioned, unamused by her comment.

"Fine but don't expect much." She huffed, still upset at how large he was. She looked like a child when standing beside him. Once she actually decided to listen for once she heard him tell her to gather boxes and put them in a designated area before time ran out so when he gave them the signal they did just that, passing with hardly any effort. The next task was to fight targets which they dispatched swiftly and easily. The third and final task was the same as the second but with targets that only reacted to magic thrown in. This task was done in record time and the guard applauded them for it, taken aback by how quickly they'd formed as a team. But then when you run at a dragon with a dagger targets don't seem all that tough.

Once finally free to roam as she pleased Keo just dropped down into a sit which alarmed Dae who thought she'd been injured. "Arisen!" He frowned and crouched beside her, "Don't worry, I am here."

Keo felt her face burning by his sheer closeness not to mention his hand was dangerously close to her boob. "Back. Away." She warned, glaring at the pawn who looked oblivious to his intrusion in her personal space.

"As you wish." The fighter sighed, pushing himself back to his feet where he simply stood beside her protectively once more.

Keo shook her head and face palmed, a sigh of her very own escaping. How did she manage to land herself into such a situation? The mage was about to throw a fit when she heard a familiar voice thanking a soldier for letting him sell his wares in the camp. Keo perked up and scrambled to her feet, sprinting over to the merchant. "Reynard!" She grinned, hopping to a stop in front of him. She was pleased to at least see one face with emotion.

"It seems you've become famous since last we spoke. Arisen, eh? I like it friend. I like it well." Reynard smiled back, her bounce having managed to lift his spirits. "I've replenished my wares if you would like to take a look."

Keo gave Dae the once over and nodded firmly. His attire was a little repulsive and would do little to protect him in battle so she bought him new gear and handed it to the pawn who just stared at her blankly. "It's for you, Dae."

"A gift?" He enquired, head tilting to one side in confusion. "I don't understand. Did I do something to please you which warrants such things?"

The Arisen raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you serious? If you're to be my main pawn for this entire dragon hunt thing you're going to need to be better protected than you are. Now change into those and I'll sell your old gear. Rey agreed to take it."

Dae nodded in understanding and without hesitation he began changing right there and then, much to Keo's discomfort. He paid no heed to her squeal or the shielding of her eyes however and simply did as he'd been told but once he was done she smacked him across the head. It didn't hurt him as she hadn't applied much force, it merely stunned him.

"What's wrong with you!? You can't just! You just..BAM naked! What even!?" She stuttered and stumbled over her words the image of his naked upper torso still burning too freshly in her mind for her to construct a proper sentence. He was definitely athletic anyway, he'd proved it.

"I did as you said!" He shot, rubbing at where she had struck him while glaring at her. Dae wasn't angry for he couldn't feel anger but he conveyed the emotion of anger. He'd grown accustom to acting in front of humans and knew to use it as a means for them to understand. Right now he was trying to show her she'd confused him by telling him to do something then punishing him for it.

"I meant change somewhere private not here!" She retorted, glaring right back up at him.

Dae considered what she said and handed her his old gear to sell to the man who was chuckling away behind her. "Then master should be specific in her orders."

Keo's mouth gaped as she struggled to hold the equipment. He was being cheeky! Could pawns even be cheeky? The Arisen grumbled for a bit and sold Reynard his belongings while contemplating this. Keo came to the conclusion she was over reacting as she wasn't yet use to pawns and their ways. This was the beginning of an odd friendship though she had a feeling she'd possibly grow to loath the pawn known as Dae. So far she was regretting ever touching that Rift Stone.


	4. Chapter 4

Keo sat across from her main pawn gaze locked on his in deep concentration. The mage had a look of utter determination on her face while Dae seemed unphased by his Arisen's strange request. "I don't understand." Dae broke the silence. "If you don't like the way I am this isn't the chair to change how I respond, Arisen."

Keo rolled her eyes and gestured to the soldiers seated around them. "This isn't a 'knowledge chair' Dae. You're fine the way you are.. This is a 'we need coin' chair. Now shut up and play the game." She mumbled before her eyes dropped down to the cards in her hands. Personally she had no idea what she was doing but the soldiers had invited them to play. At the mention of coin she had stupidly agreed however she had no clue what it was she was even doing.

Dae glanced to the Arisen then the soldiers and nodded. "Does the Arisen wish me to win money from the nice men?" He asked casually, gaze falling on his deck of cards.

"Of course, we need the money if we're to adventure any further." She mumbled. "Between me and you though... I'm bad at this." Keo had figured it was a game of lies. The way to win was to trick your opponents with a 'poker' face but every time she had a decent deck she got excited and cracked a smile, giving her away to the rest of the table. "Can.. You win?"

Dae kept his gaze locked on the selection of cards until she asked him the winning question. The fighter took this as an order and so he glared at one of the more skilled soldiers who sat directly in front of him. As a pawn he had no emotions to begin with and thus no tells which made him ideal for playing poker against men who were accustomed to playing for fun during breaks. Sure enough by the time he was done he had all the coin in the soldiers pockets sitting in front of him. Keo had long since left the game and was now seated right beside her pawn, watching the game curiously, she seemed pleased each time he won some coin so he kept it up until they refused to continue.

"Bloody hell! There goes my wages!" One of the soldiers sighed, head falling into his hands.

"That's the last time I let you talk me into playing against a pawn Jimmy!" Another huffed, smacking his friends head.

One by one the soldiers up and left to continue their duties leaving Keo with her pawn. Dae smiled to his Arisen and quirked a brow. "How did I perform?"

Keo stared down at the well earned coin, her mouth shaping into an 'o'. She had to admit he had talent for this poker thing. She felt an odd sense of pride wash over her. "Bloody brilliantly!" Keo grinned happily. "That was amazing! I didn't know you knew how to play poker!"

"I didn't." Dae shrugged, collecting his winnings into a pouch for safe keeping. "..You just told me to win so I did."

"But you played like you've done it before. Are you saying it was beginners luck?" She frowned, head tilting a bit to the side. "That seems impossible with the rate you went at."

Dae rose to his feet and attached the pouch to his belt securely before looking back to his master. "No. The first win was beginners luck.. The rest I just calculated. I figured the game was based off having a good hand and whether you could trick your opponents into thinking they'd lose. Majority of the time I just bluffed."

Keo stood and clasped her hands behind her back, eyes narrowing at him a little. "Wait.. You can lie?"

"It isn't lying if I don't have emotions to begin with." He informed her. "Back to Cassardis, Arisen? Tis a fair notion." He smiled once again, averting the topic. He'd done as asked and won the game. He found no sense in debating about it.

Keo stared at him suspiciously but she lit up at the mention of Cassardis, soon forgetting everything else. She had a sudden yearning to see the villagers again. It hadn't even been that long since she'd departed from the gates and already she missed the friendly faces. Rook and Hannah had soon returned to their sides and after a brief chat with the man at the tent to learn new skills the mage set off back home. Ever since she'd visited the Encampment she'd felt eyes on her but she assumed she was being paranoid. Or perhaps it was due to the pawns at her side, they had a knack for attracting attention. Either way she didn't like the feeling and wished to be back in a safe or familiar environment. For the journey Dae remained close by her side and all the pawns kept doing was alerting her to things she already knew. The hunt was going to be troublesome if the pawns kept that up the entire time. She soon felt like tearing her hair out and found herself stopping and whipping around to snap at them. "Whoever opens their mouth first is getting thrown into the Brine!"

The pawns glanced to each other in what looked like shock but Dae was the first to open his mouth, naturally. "Arisen... Time your attacks well, calm yourself then strike." He advised sagely.

"I'm so done." Keo huffed, turning to continue down the path while throwing her arms up in frustration. Cassardis was in sight and already she longed to turn back time. She no longer wanted to venture forth on some daring adventure. If she knew what she'd set in motion she would have never have ran at the dragon. But she had. There was no time travel. She had to face the grim reality. Now she was stuck with pawns who wouldn't shut up. Keo finally made it home but a creepy hooded man stopped her a few steps inside the gates. He seemed to be ranting about the dragons coming and the pawns and soldiers. She had no interest in the rants of an old man though, what she was curious about was who was behind the hood and just why he was in a black robe in summer. Dramatically he whipped his head up, showing her his half burnt face which caused her to recoil back in surprise and manage to kill all curiousity in a second. She watched him clasp his hands and walk back towards the exit, still ranting as he went. Of course Keo paid no heed to the mans words, rarely did she listen, she was more enthralled with his clothing choice. Once he'd left the mage turned to Dae and pulled a face. "He must get awfully hot in all that black. He does realise he's in Cassardis, yes? I wonder if he's suffering from heat stroke.." Suddenly Keo gasped like she had an epiphany and she pounded her fist into her hand. "That's it! No wonder he's so cranky!"

"Arisen... " Dae sighed, hands moving to rest on his hips. "It seemed more like he was threatening you...Or mocking you." Whatever one it was he didn't like him or at least the vibe he gave off. He seemed dangerous. "Perhaps we should move on. Aught there something we can do to collect more coin?"

"You want more?" Keo frowned, eyeing the pawn. He'd single handedly secured them enough coin to get them to Gran Soren and back... Twice, yet he wished for more. At least he was practical. "Well... The village was recently attacked. Perhaps there's aught we can do to assist."

The four wandered around the recovering village mostly just assessing the damage. The dragons attack was still fresh on everyone's minds, that much was clear by the expressions on their faces but at least they were trying to move on. Keo furrowed her brows and dropped her gaze, unable to actually look the villagers in the eyes. It was a strange sensation. She could see how grateful they were for her standing up to the dragon, some even looked upon her like she was a fabled hero but she was overwhelmed by it all. She couldn't bring herself to face their gazes for fear she'd disappoint them. Unknowingly she'd volunteered herself for something she had no business in. Heroes were supposed to be strong, courageous and righteous. Keo was none of those things. In fact she was quite useless, always forgetting things when they had just been told to her, mucking up tasks that she'd been assigned to and never reaching expectations. There was making mistakes then there was Keo. She closed her eyes and listened to the sea birds and the waves as thoughts of just leaving the dragon to its own devices flooded her mind. She could always just avoid the Wyrn. Avoid the responsibilities. Live in the empty house she could no longer call her home and spend each day happily oblivious. Too much welled up within her and she soon dropped to her knee's on the sand. So much doubt and anger swirled within her, she wanted to kill the dragon but she also wanted to leave it for someone else to fight. Keo was barely an adult but with all the weight on her shoulders she felt like that kid that had to be strong after losing her parents so young. So for awhile she just sat and stared out at the sea or watched the clouds while she tried to figure herself out.

Dae watched the Arisen from where he stood behind her. He'd frown as he witnessed the occasional fisher approach her to thank her for defending the village, she'd smile and nod her head then joke around until they departed from her but he'd noticed her smile was like his. It seemed forced. Unable to simply watch he took a seat beside the mage and concentrated his gaze on the horizon the way she was. Keo glanced to the pawn by her side, eyebrow raising at the brunette. "What are you doing?" Even the chipper tone in her voice was forced. He was there to help shoulder such burdens but it was obvious she didn't trust him yet by the way she was trying to hold it all herself.

"Waiting." He mumbled, eyes locked on the setting sun. As a pawn Dae was use to the Rift where there was no sun. He was accustomed to wandering through life, an empty husk as the hooded figured had so rightly said. There was something about this world, he just couldn't place it. Had he emotions he may have been moved by such scenery.

The blonde scrunched up her nose and looked back to the pinkish tinted sky. "On what?" It seemed silly even talking to him. He couldn't feel and he had to be ordered to do things. The pawns interested Keo but they also saddened her. To not be able to feel anything seemed so horrible. She pitied them.

Dae leant back on his hands, eyes closing slowly to listen as she had. "For you to trust me." He heard the birds and the waves that she heard. It may not have had the same effect like it had on her but it was pleasant. "I'm here to help shoulder your burdens, Arisen." He peeked one eye open to see her staring at him with a shocked expression which caused the corner of his lips to tug up into a smirk. "You act like you must do this alone but you forget my sole purpose for walking your world is to help you. I'm not here for show or did you forget?"

For some reason this caused anger to explode within the mage. She scowled and pushed him, instantly getting to her feet. "How can you say things like that so easily!? You speak words which are meant to hold meaning, to assure and comfort but you don't feel.. You don't mean them. How can I trust that? You're only here because you were forced to be! Don't you dare act like we're friends." She yelled, glaring down at him. She didn't expect much of a reaction from her outburst and she didn't get one. All she received was a confused look from the male.

With all the commotion on the beach Keo had caught the attention of the very boy she had hoped to avoid. Valmiro was sitting on the dock fishing when he heard the mages shouts, looking over his shoulder to investigate he spotted her on the shore yelling at some boy. Setting his fishing rod aside, Valmiro got to his feet and ventured over to his distressed friend. "Keo.. Is everything alright?" He asked as he glanced between the two. He couldn't help but wonder who the boy was, he'd never seen him before and he'd never seen Keo so angry before. In fact now that he thought back on it she'd never been angry, not even when she faced the bullies when they were kids. Now though the mere presence of this stranger had her seething.

"Valmiro!" She gasped, having been too lost in her glaring and anger to notice his arrival. Keo averted her gaze so she was glaring at the sea instead. Somehow feeling ashamed of her behaviour. "I.. Yes. Yes everything's fine."

Valmiro frowned, not believing a word of it, but ended up looking to the boy yet again. "I see.. Who's your friend then?"

"He isn't my friend!" She shot instantly, glare once more focused on Dae. "His name's Dae and he's a pawn. That's all." Keo crossed her arms and pursed her lips. She knew she was acting childish and incredibly rude but the fact was that she couldn't act like his friend when she had absolutely no trust in him.

Valmiro looked at this pawn and at her words he saw him flinch a little which caused concern to grow in him. "That's a little harsh isn't it?"

Dae stood and brushed the sand from his clothing, empty gaze moving to the fisher. "No. She's correct. I'm a pawn from the Rift sent here to assist the Arisen in her quest to slay the Wyrn."

"That.. Sounds like quite the adventure you've planned." Valmiro mumbled, arms crossing over his torso. "Your pawn, is he? Interesting!" His scientific nature got the better of him and he was soon circling the pawn, inspecting him. "Incredible.. He appears like us but.."

"I lack desire, emotion and ambition." Dae shot, eyes narrowed into a sharp glare. Being circled was seen as threatening to him but of course he loosened up when the fisher ceased in his movements and began nodding to himself. When he got a proper look at this Valmiro character, Dae found him completely harmless. He seemed to lack in ability actually. Unremarkable by a fighters standard.

Valmiro patted Keo's shoulder and smiled down at the girl, "That's truly amazing, cos. So I assume you'll be leaving us then?" It pained him to ask but he felt compelled to.

Keo kept her gaze on the sand, hands balled into fists as the anger lingered the more she heard the pawns voice. The pat had startled her and when she met Valmiro's eyes she was back to wishing she hadn't saved the village. "I.." Forming words seemed so incredibly difficult in this moment. How was she supposed to tell him that she was in fact leaving the village when they promised to go adventuring together? Would he feel betrayed? "Come with me." She finally managed. "Please.. Let's forget the Wyrn and just leave.. I'll send Dae back into the Rift and everything will be as it should. We can travel the world.."

Valmiro's smile faltered and he simply shook his head. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing we've abandoned the village, Keo.. You know this. And leaving Gransys to the fate of the dragon is cruel.."

"But you aren't the one who has to face it!" She yelled suddenly which caused her friend to take a step back. "I'm frightened, Valmiro.. Running at that thing was madness! Chasing after it is suicide... I'm not strong enough to.. I can't do it.. I'm just a stupid little girl, how can I possibly hope to win against a bloody dragon!?"

Valmiro went to console her as she started to break down but was shocked to see Dae step forward and place his hand on her head comfortingly in his stead. "Arisen.. You can. That you ran at the Wyrn at all is proof that you hold a strength within you. A strength that will allow you to defeat it. You value other people and put their safety before your own. It is a remarkable quality to possess and not many humans seem to have it and this is why you will win. I'm sworn to protect you from the dangers of this quest and I assure you I intend to keep you safe during and after the journey. I have complete faith that you will put an end to the beast. You may not believe in me but I believe in you." Strangely enough the mage wasn't angered by his speech, she didn't feel as though he was lying to her, it was odd being able to see how he didn't know joy yet could believe in her so blindly. Keo was left gaping up at him as he flashed her a smile and put his hand to where her scar was. "You are my Arisen. The bond between an Arisen and their pawn is something I cannot find words to explain but just know I will never abandon you. Ignore the Wyrn or face him.. I will be by your side regardless. This I swear."

Keo glanced down at his hand then back up to him and nodded ever so slightly. She still didn't know if she could rely on him the way she was supposed to and frankly she still thought it a terrible idea but she recalled how impressed that tall soldier was during training. Surely if a seasoned warrior believed in her and thought her and her little pawn army capable in battle then they stood a fighting chance against the Wyrn. "So cheese comes with the resume.. Good to know." She mumbled with a small smile. "What are we married now or something?" She'd jest to ease the weight.

Dae dropped his hand to his side and tilted his head, unsure at what she was getting at. "..Yes?" His answer resulted in the pleasant sound of his Arisen giggling at him, taking his answer as a joke. He hadn't been with her long but he liked seeing her laugh, it was much better than her hostility.

Valmiro glanced in between the two and lifted his hand to catch their attention, "I'm still here, by the way.." He had debated just leaving them to it but a protective feeling had rooted him to the spot. He knew Keo very well and knew that she wasn't all that fond of men. He knew she feared them, possibly Leon's doing, but she feared them none the less. Of course he'd asked what she meant when she'd told him of her little fear but even she was unsure. All he knew was that unless she knew them she was skittish and careful when dealing with males. Dae wasn't human but he was still of the male gender which explained why Keo had so much distrust in him. Had he been female chances were they'd be merrily on their way to fight a dragon. After a certain incident with Leon Valmiro noticed how she would sometimes even flinch around him, her best friend, if he moved too fast or got too close. It enraged him as he knew Leon had used her as his personal punch bag, he knew he was the reason for her caution around men.

"Valmiro.. Are you upset?" Keo asked gingerly, shrinking back into herself. Valmiro and Dae could see her confidence disintegrate at the glare.

"No, no.. Just remembering something.." Valmiro smiled sadly, stopping himself mid-glare. He hadn't even noticed he was doing it until she asked if he was alright. He soon felt ashamed of himself as she'd just had a break down and she was the one asking if he was alright. He had to rectify this. "Are you alright?.. I mean.. Will you be alright?" He'd subtly gestured to her pawn and knew she'd understand what he meant with his head nod.

Keo glanced to Dae who perked up when he felt her gaze on him and she gave Valmiro the thumbs up. "I think it'll be alright. I just need to get use to it all.."

The group remained on the shore for most of the day, Keo using the time to say goodbye to Valmiro and eventually Quina. She'd decided it best to seek out the Wyrn. No more second thoughts. So that day they fooled around and laughed the best they could until it came time for them to part ways. She'd helped out around the village the best she could with the help of Dae and her pawns and soon there was nothing left keeping her there. Her journey was set in motion, for good or ill.


	5. Chapter 5

"Get down! Dae! Get down from there!" The Arisen yelled, waving her arms around frantically. "What are you doing?! No.. I'm not waving at you.. Stop it! Down!" She'd stomp as the villagers stared in shock at the boy on the roof of Aestella's store. "People are staring! I have to live here y'know! Get off the damn roof!"

"It seems one can scour the village by rooftops, Arisen." Dae grinned down at her, one foot propped on the stone railing which was stopping him from plummeting to the ground below while the other remained on the roof. He had the most ridiculous pose and by now a crowd had formed, all murmuring and disapproving.

"That's lovely." Keo muttered sarcastically, "Now get down!" He vanished from view giving his Arisen hope that he was climbing back down to join the normal folk and stop making a scene but the sounds of him breaking crates caused the mage to make strangling gestures at the air. "For the love of... I'm fucking shoving you face first back into that stupid rock you stupid pawn. Touch the stone he said, it'll be a good idea he said... I'm going to fucking end that flawless bastard I swear on the Maker. That's the last time I listen to a talking glowing rock!" She grumbled and ranted to herself under her breath as she clambered her way up to meet him atop the roof.

When she managed to pull herself up she was met with him holding out a large nut to her, obnoxiously proud of his treasure. "Look what I found master, treasure!"

Everything about this boy made her rage so of course it was no surprise when she smacked the nut from his hand and grabbed him by the ear, starting to pull him down to her level and attempt to get him off the building. "That's it you're going back in the Rift."

"I can't though.." Dae frowned, rooting himself to the spot. With all her might she tried to get him to budge but unmoving he stayed. He couldn't return, after all he was sworn to her side and by her side he would remain.

"I'll find a fucking way!" She huffed and puffed behind him, now trying to simply push him off the edge. No matter how hard she pushed though he wouldn't move. Either he was incredibly strong or she was weaker than she thought. "Son of a bitch!" She dropped to a sit, out of breath after a few minutes.

Dae tilted his head back to look at her and his eyes widened upon the sight of her. "Arisen!" He gasped, instantly swooping to her aid. "I have you now." He spoke softly though by her twitching he figured he'd just sparked her temper back up. He didn't see how as he was only trying to be helpful.

"You've got something." She snarled, forcibly removing his hand from her breast. Something within Keo snapped that day and Dae was soon sent hurtling off the roof after receiving a sharp kick to the gut. The mage rose to her feet, trembling with anger and teeth grinding. He had been so lovely yesterday, so helpful and comforting. Today it was as if that caring pawn had been switched for a horrid goblin intent on infuriating her.

Dae lay on his back on the ground, blinking stupidly up at the sky. He was rather tough so all the impact had really done was injure him a bit but as he stared up at the roof he'd been receiving healing from the ever efficient Rook. "Humans are... Complicated." Dae sighed, finally sitting up and shaking his head to stop the ringing in his ears. He looked to Rook as he dusted the sand from his hair by ruffling it to shake the grain away, "What should I do?"

"Whatever she wants you to." Rook muttered sagely. Being unhelpful as always.

Keo finally calmed herself and looked around for a way down but she'd encountered a slight problem. "How'd I even get up here!? Oh no! Oh shit! It's higher than I thought! Shit!" She ended up running in circles in a panic, arms flailing around at the idea of her dying up there. "No ladder, no ladder, no ladder! Shit shit shit! Oh god I'm going to be that disconcerting skeleton people usually find in caves, usually propped to warn travellers away but they never listen! Shit, I don't want to die here, I like Aestella! I'd never want to ruin her business!"

Dae cocked his head upwards at the sound of panic in his Arisen's tone and like an arrow he shot himself up, skilfully scaling the building to be by his masters side. "Arisen are you alright?" He would have stood by her side to shield her but seen as she was running and flailing too much he couldn't quite find the right spot to stand so he just stood on the railing watching her with a raised eyebrow.

"It's high!" Keo frowned, crouching down so she couldn't see over the edge. Heights didn't agree with her. Sure she could climb tree's and the rocks by the shore but they weren't as tall as the buildings in the village. When she had climbed up to the roofs she'd always had used a ladder. This building was completely isolated from the rest and it was a wonder how she got up in the first place. "I... Don't like heights.." She mumbled pathetically, head dropping onto her knees. Sure she could run at a dragon with a pin but god forbid she look over the edge.

The brunette hopped off the railing and knelt in front of her, hand dropping onto her head like the other day in a comforting manner. "Do you wish my assistance?"

It pained her to admit it but she did in fact need help getting down. Usually pride would set in and she'd insist she could do it on her own but if she did she knew for a fact that she'd fall to her death due to clumsily missing a foot hold. It took her a minute but Keo eventually nodded ever so lightly. A nod was all it took for Dae. Soon she was being hoisted up into his arms like she was a child or feather, he tucked one arm under the back of her knee's so she was sitting on his arm and after making sure she was secure and holding onto him Dae made his descent from the shop roof. Only when both greaves were firmly on the sand did he set her down and with her safely on solid ground an arrogant smirk formed. Keo was about to thank him when she saw the expression, whether he was just copying it or not meant nothing to her, there was no need for the smugness. He seemed to be awaiting her approval though so she at least gave him a nod. "Right.. Now if you're done adventuring we should go back to the Encampment." The group was about to head out when Valmiro came jogging around the corner to catch up.

"Keo!" He called, smiling away charmingly. "I'm glad I caught you before you left.. There's some trader.. Er..Merchant girl in Pablos's inn. I think she wants to go to the Encampment."

"So?" Keo shrugged, seeing no point to such a thing. It was only down the road and it was light out so the monsters wouldn't dare leave the brush. She could just walk it alone.

"I think she wishes for an escort." Valmiro mused, "Which brings me to my next topic.. I know we already said goodbye and that but I wish to go to Warrior's Departure. I thought we could have one last adventure...But if you aren't up to it.."

"No no!" She perked up, beginning to smile brightly. "That'd be lovely.. I'd like that. I'll escort you there." While his Arisen gabbed away, Dae stood at her side with his arms crossed, gaze locked on Valmiro. He trusted the boy to not endanger them but he was to look after the mage from every threat. He was a threat. So he stood uncomfortably close to the girl who'd learnt by now to ignore him.

"When ever you're ready then!" Valmiro smiled, he was intelligent so had noticed Dae's sudden stance, he just opted to ignore it as to be frank he was just a pawn. Only upon this pawns arrival had Valmiro began to feel the need to keep Keo's interest, for he'd liked her since they were kids. He feared she'd fall for the man at her side during their travels and he envied the idea that he'd not be the one she was sharing such adventures with. He followed her and the pawns to an inn where a rather gorgeous woman stood idly fretting about how she was to get to the Encampment.

"I hear you need assistance." Keo grinned, doing her best to seem an able guard. All that entailed was her crossing her arms and sticking her nose up to appear like she knew what she was doing.

The merchant twirled to face the group, blonde locks swishing and bouncing with her movements. She was utterly beautiful with her blue eyes and pretty dress but the one thing Keo had locked her eyes on were her boobs. "Large mushrooms!" She exclaimed, hands going over her mouth instantly when she quirked an eyebrow.

"We have four." Dae interjected, checking his pack and handing one to the Arisen.

Keo smiled thankfully to her pawn, for once his dimness saved her hide. "Uh.. Yes! Yes good. This is good. I need these.. For.. Adventuring.." She wanted to punch herself in the face.

The merchant however paid no heed and went on to introduce herself, her name was Madeline and she was obviously a travelling merchant in search to set up her own shop. She had been amazing up until she spoke. Something about her grated on Keo, she sensed this girl would hurt her in some way. "T'is fate that brought us together!" Madeline smiled, clasping her hands behind her back to push out her chest.

"Sure." Keo shrugged though she didn't get to say much else.

"I knew you would agree! Only a fool would ignore the strings of fate which bind us! Now.. let us be off then!" Quick as she'd thrust herself into Keo's life, Madeline skipped for the exit, boobs bouncing as she went.

Keo watched, partly mesmerized and partly in awe that boobs could get that big. Eventually she shook her head and snapped herself out of the daze she'd been caught in before following after the merchant with her new posse in tow.

She'd walked beside Valmiro the whole way, simply talking of old times, while Madeline stopped every few seconds to pick up things. "Flits about like a drunken bee, this woman." Dae muttered from behind Keo, making her jump a bit. She hadn't expected him to be so closely behind her.

Keo looked back at Dae who was pretty much right at her ass, eyes narrowing. "Must you be so close? And I had no idea you were so sassy."

"I must protect you. So yes." Dae smiled charmingly. "And it isn't 'sass' it's just... She can't run straight." He muttered with a blank expression, watching the merchant jog to catch up but sway all over the dirt path in the process.

"All you notice is _that_? Okay." Keo scoffed. All that was missing for this woman as she ran was for her to move in slow motion by the shore in her small clothes with the water slashing up to glint like sparkles around a goddess. But yeah, she couldn't run straight.

"Well.. We made it! Let us be inside, yes?" Madeline grinned and flounced her way through the doors to the Encampment.

The group followed suit and this was where Keo found out how this woman would hurt her. Financially. Stupidly she agreed and shared a bit of a creeped out face with Valmiro when she said she was pretty much in love with her for it. "Uh.. Yeah. Okay, bye, don't die on the road!" Keo waved, exiting through the doors once again to finish taking Valmiro to the Warrior's Departure.

"You've made a happy man of me, cos." Valmiro smiled warmly at her as they stood just staring out at the sea and sky.

Keo brightened up instantly and smiled happily, glad she'd made the boy happy. It made her feel a bit warm and fuzzy inside. The beautiful moment however had been ruined by Dae placing himself in between them, hands going on his hips as he too enjoyed the scenery. "What a view!" He gasped, only receiving glares from Keo and an awkward chuckle from Valmiro. Every inch of Keo wanted to push her pawn off the edge and just walk back to Cassardis but she resisted and poked her head around him to look at her friend. "So.. I guess this is it. Thank you, Valmiro."

"Hm? Isn't it I who should be thanking you for getting me here safely?" The brunette blinked, moving around the pawn to stand in front of her, that way they didn't need to crane around a wall of a man to see each other. He'd been subtly trying to push Dae back a bit but the pawn was stubborn and had remained rooted.

"Oh what's this!?" Dae suddenly stepped in front of Valmiro and bent down to rummage through some leaves, picking up nuts and kindling.

Keo rolled her eyes at the pawn, having caught on to what he was doing and she wasn't amused by it. "Not really.. I mean thanks for.. Uh.. Existing actually. There, I said it! Cassardis would have been intolerable without you."

"And it'll be incredibly dull without you there to brighten it co-" Valmiro jumped back as Dae suddenly shot up and blocked his sight of the mage, his eyes instantly narrowing at the back of the pawns head.

"Master look what I found!" Dae grinned stupidly at Keo, holding out nothing but leaves to her. He could feel the glares but he ignored them, focusing only on the Arisen. They way he saw it they had completed the quest to escort him here. So they should part ways.

"...That's... Lovely.." Keo squinted down at his hands, a few worms wriggling around amongst the leaves. What any lady would do would be to squeal or be disgusted but Keo ended up picking up one of the worms. A dopey grin soon spread and she had lifted the worm to make it look like she had a moustache, "Hey look, I have a wormstache!"

Valmiro snorted and chuckled into his hand, the only one there seeing the humour in what she was doing. Dae and her pawns just stared at her, Rook even glaring a little as he suspected her to be mocking his own moustache.

Finally they parted ways with Valmiro when the sky began to darken and Dae stopped suddenly yelling things to interupt once the fisher was gone. The group trudged into the Encampment, weary. If Keo was so tired now then she wondered what actually adventuring would be like. She'd probably sleep for months. A woman caught Keo's immediate attention when they went to go back to the tent which held the Rift Stone, she was very official looking and incredibly pretty. "Is no one we meet ugly? Well... There is you, Rook." The mage muttered, wiggling her eyebrows at the unamused pawn beside her. "Still no sense of humour. Fiiine." Keo huffed before deciding to go talk to this woman. Her name was Mercedes and she was the leader of the Enlistment Corps. This interested Keo and gave her a sense of pride to see such a strong female as she hadn't really encountered many. Well, not physically strong anyway. She was incredibly stunning with her short black hair, icy eyes and dark skin. She also appeared to speak in a foreign accent. "Pleasure, I'm Keo."

"Likewise. Just tell me when you wish to rest, yes?" Mercedes nodded, eyes judging the pawns by her side. She'd explained how she could hire pawns but never control them like she could which fascinated her a little. "Do you wish to rest now or..?"

"Yes!" Keo drooped, "A nice sleep and an easy day would be welcome!"

Most likely everything would have went smoothly if Keo hadn't jinxed things. As Arisen she'd never get an easy day.


	6. Chapter 6

The sounds of smashing and yelling awoke Keo from her slumber. Dae had started yelling for her to get up and the pawn was quick to rush from the tent. The mage tried to think against the need to just stay in the tent quietly but curiousity forced her outside where she was met by a giant snakes head hissing at her. She squealed and stumbled back against the ground, staring wide eyed up at it. "One day.. Just one day was all I asked for.." Keo muttered at the dirt before shaking her head and forcing herself to her feet to face the giant snake. "How many heads is that!?" She yelped in shock when she got a full look at the monster that was attacking the Encampment.

"I counted 7!" Dae yelled back as he hit at the Hydra with his sword. He was now attempting to climb the thing. Which in hindsight only pissed it off.

"Dae that's a terrible idea- Aw fuck it I ran at a dragon..." Keo grumbled and threw an ingle spell at one of the heads before it could gobble up a soldier. If she could run at a giant fire breathing lizard with wings and survive getting her heart ripped out then a snake with a few heads was like tossing a goblin at her.

Surprisingly they were defending the Encampment pretty well, despite the carnage it was causing. Dae soon fell from it's back as it slithered up one of the towers and crushed it with its body. Soldiers lay dead across the way and when it finally came down it was met with the full wrath of the Arisen and its pawns. "Attack the injured head!" Dae yelled as he tried to scale up the neck.

Keo went to cast him a fire boon when one of the snake heads appeared inches from her and its giant jaws extended to swallow her whole. Luckily when it closed its mouth she had spread her hands and legs out like she was a starfish and the struggle for survival began. "Just one nice day was all I fucking asked.. Now you throw a giant snake at me with too many heads... Well being the Arisen is just fucking grand.." Keo ranted in her fight against the closing jaws. "I will NOT be eaten by a giant purse!"

"Struggle the best you can!" Dae called, though his voice was muffled as she was now enclosed within its mouth.

"NO SHIT!" Keo countered angrily. No, she was just going to let it swallow her. The pawns really irritated her sometimes. The stench of the Hydra's breath and the fact she was now dripping in snake saliva only pissed her off that much more. When its jaws had firmly locked around her she saw no option but to let it swallow her ironically enough, on the way down its throat she managed to grip her staff and in one ingle spell freed herself by burning off the head, sending it flying to the ground and her along with it. Keo spluttered and gagged, a string of saliva forming when she moved her arm away from her side. She pushed herself to her feet and shuffled forward quickly to watch the retreating Hydra, a feeling of accomplishment taking hold of her. She was so pumped up about killing a head she felt like she could take on the world. Then the head hissed at her and made her scream and leap up into Dae's arms. Killing all bravery.

Dae smiled down at her and set her down, when Mercedes and the surviving soldiers approached cautiously. Mercedes pulled an impressed face as the soldiers began to gawk over the head. "I see now from whence the legends came. Make this a gift to the duke... And you may earn yourself a real title."

"Can I have a shower first? Oh no! No! Let me meet him like this! It'll be hilarious. 'Well hello, Arisen how are you this fine day? Brought me a gift, huh?'...Then I'll be like.. 'Arisen? I know not of whom you speak of, Ser.. I am Hydra Woman! Fear my stringy spit!' Squelch squelch! Ftt!" Keo acted out, animatedly stomping around and waving her arm to splash the saliva everywhere.

"Arisen... That's actually disgusting." Dae muttered, wiping a blob of spit that managed to spray him. "Try not to cause too much trouble."

"Who? I know not who this Arisen is.. I'm Hydra Woman!" She hissed, wiggling her body about like a snake to make her point.

Mercedes watched in bemusement for a few seconds before swiftly taking her leave. "Yes, well.. Meet me at the Way castle. We'll travel together...Though I can't say I know what to expect." She wasn't sure if she was talking about Keo or the journey as a severed head would attract unknown things.

Keo nodded and waved before going back to her 'slithering' this time wrapping herself around Dae to disgust him further and get him covered in the spit. To his credit he just stood there and allowed her continue with her little game. Eventually she dropped as he didn't give her a response, but of course the strings of spit occurred when they parted. "Dae.. I'm afraid I've infected you. Spit Boy! Oh! Oh! Be Spit Boy!"

Dae cocked an eyebrow at her, watching her smile spread into the cheesiest of grins. Was he to also act like she was? "Ari- Er.. Hydra Woman.. Are you suggesting I copy you?"

"I order it." Keo smirked.

Dae cast a look around the camp and shrugged, joining his Arisen as ordered. He wriggled around like a snake and jumped in front of passing soldiers, making snake noises and the saliva throwing actions which resulted in Keo giggling like a mad woman. "Fft! Fft!" He droned out, his expression completely blank.

The complete disregard of emotion on his face only made it all the funnier to Keo as she watched her pawn 'slither' and 'attack' passers by. What truly got her was when he attached himself to a soldier the way she had done to him not five minutes ago. "Oh Maker!" She broke down, having to hold onto her stomach when the soldier started yelling at him and all he responded with was a hiss. "Dae! C'mere!" If she let him continue they'd probably get slain for indecent behaviour after a crisis.

Dae straightened, returning to the stoic and serious pawn stature. It was as though he hadn't been wiggling about like a mad man when he returned to her side. "Need of me?"

Keo smiled brightly up at him and took his wrist, pulling him along with her. "I think we've terrorized enough people.. Let us be off!"

"But we're covered in snake spit." Dae reminded her. Keo froze on the spot in that second and dropped her head, seemingly lost in a gloom cloud. "You forgot didn't you?" He smiled as she gave a weak nod and he simply scooped her up. She appeared to be unwilling to move so he took it upon himself to assist. Usually she'd protest but all she did was go limp in a form of tantrum.

Eventually they'd found a place to clean up and once they were no longer Hydra Woman and Spit Boy they made for the Way Castle. Of course Keo had traded in Hannah and Rook for two new pawns before departure. At her side was now a giant man in short shorts called Eduardo and a plump woman with a ridiculous hat called Pip. It was an odd combination but she'd almost fell in love with Eduardo as he had a magical moustache. At least in Keo's opinion it was magical. Eduardo had assured her he possessed magical talent but held none in his facial hair but she heard none of it. Keo was adamant that his moustache was the source of his magical power though.

On the way to the Way Castle they'd been attacked by a pack of wolves and then ambushed by bandits. When the last bandit fell to Dae's blade Keo hopped over to him and collected the coin from the corpse. "Why is everything out to get us?"

"It's because of the dragons coming, Arisen." Dae muttered, helping collect the belongings of the dead.

"Or the world hates me. I'm going to go with that." Keo sighed.

"No, Arisen.. The world doesn't hate you.. It's because of the drago- Look out!" Dae suddenly yelled and pushed the mage out the way as a wolf lept from the brush and locked its jaws down on his arm.

Keo hit the dirt with a grunt and rolled, landing at Eduardo's feet who started ranting about how wolves hated fire yet didn't assist in the slightest but instead jogged off to collect things from a fallen log. The blonde was too focused on watching Dae try to fight the hound off, her eyes widening in shock, she watched the fighter grimace each time the wolf shook its head to cause extra damage all the while struggling to reach for his fallen sword. In a panic she grabbed her staff and rushed towards the pair, hitting the wolf on the head with the wooden weapon. All it had accomplished was angering the beast as instead of trying to rip off Dae's arm it had made a leap for her. Keo screamed and fell back, trembling at the wolf that was now snapping and snarling at her. It was mere inches from her face, she was staring into the eyes of an enraged animal that was being held back by Dae who'd pinned its rump to the ground by throwing himself atop it to stop it hurting his Arisen. Keo pushed her fear aside and shot a blast of fire at the canine, sending it flying back with a yelp. Dae jumped to his feet after collecting his sword and spun to face the injured animal, his wounded shield arm blocking the creature from going near Keo while he pointed his sword at it threateningly. Keo grasped onto the back of Dae's shirt and peeked her head around to watch the wolf, it bared its fangs at them and took one single step, tail bristled and pointing upwards in anger. The wolf was clearly angry at them and after being injured it was now itching to kill them but it was now being stared down by the fighter who blocked it from the smaller human. "Any who target the Arisen are mine." Dae shot as Pip had went to rush the wolf, stopping her in her tracks. Pip stepped to one side and Keo was left to watch Dae challenge an animal to a duel.

"Dae.. Um.. It doesn't understand- Ah!" Keo squealed and covered her mouth when both Dae and the wolf launched at one another at the same time. With one swing Dae slashed at the animal's belly who yelped and fell to the ground, unable to stand as blood poured from its stomach, though it continued to snarl at him and try to bite him despite its fatal wound. Dae circled the struggling canine and eventually brought his sword down to end its misery. Keo whimpered and flinched back when the wolf let out a whine in its last breath, tears now forming in her eyes but Dae returned to her with no hint of remorse or regret, just coldness.

"Are you alright, Arisen?" He questioned, having instantly picked up on her tears.

Keo sniffled and wiped at her eyes. They'd killed a pack before this wolf and she'd faltered then also. She hated killing the wolves, she hated her pawns killing them. However they had attacked first and she understood necessity but she still got emotional over it. "Are you?" She frowned, eyes locking on to his blood soaked arm. Dae shrugged and picked up his shield from the dirt though he appeared to have difficulty holding it properly with his injury so Keo took his shield from him and gave it to Pip to hold while she rolled up the sleeve of Dae's shirt. The brunette let out a wince while the fabric stuck to the fang wound and when it was peeled away a small noise of pain emitted from him. "Sorry!" Keo gasped, "Bare with me, okay?..." Once she'd managed to get his shirt away from the wound she gave it some inspection. The blood made it look worse than what it was but the wolf had just punctured his arm and tore the skin a bit, luckily this was something she could heal. With a nod she gently took his arm and waved her staff, a light green light soon covering the wound and knitting up the torn flesh.

Dae just stared down at the girl, studying her features and expression. From what he could make she seemed worried for him, even as she healed the wound. Even after he could pick up his shield once more she continued to give him that expression. "Arisen?" He asked after retrieving his shield back from Pip. "You look sad."

"I'm not sad." Keo countered though her voice betrayed her. "I mean.. I understand why the wolf had to die.. And I understand why you lept in the way to save me but.." Her gaze lowered to the ground a small sigh escaped. She shook her head and gestured for the group to continue on their way to the Way Castle. She hoped to make it before night fall and dallying about wasn't helping that goal.

"But what?" Dae finally asked once the Way Castle was in view. He'd put his hand on her upper arm to stop her in her tracks, a frown set across his lips. "If I'm to approve in protecting you.. You need only let me know."

"No.. That's the thing." Keo mumbled, eyes once again falling from the boy. "You were amazing. I just..." Finding the words had never been more difficult for Keo. She couldn't figure out how to tell him that she didn't want him hurt to save her. It was odd as she knew he was her pawn, an unfeeling person, but she felt guilt and sadness after he'd been hurt.

"Then I don't understand.." Dae raised a brow. "If I'm doing well then why do you look so upset? You need only tell me, I'm here to shoulder your burdens and protect you remember? You can tell me anythin-"

"Because you got hurt!" Keo yelled, gaze snapping up to meet his in a glare. "Happy? I said it. I'm worried. I feel guilty. I wish you hadn't gotten bitten in my place... I don't want you risking your life for me, you got it?"

Dae had jumped a bit when she yelled and was now looking shocked, if that was at all possible for a pawn. He'd expected she was simply tolerating him as they hadn't had a great beginning. Yet there she was expressing worry and guilt for him. Humans confused him greatly and her even more so. She'd smile when sad, laugh when angry and glare when happy. She seemed so unsure of emotions like he was. "I.. If you wish for me to change my attitude or inclination.. You must first seek a Knowledge Chair, Arisen."

"Oh for the love of.. No!" Keo crossed her arms, stomping her foot down. "You don't understand. I mean.. Well I don't know what I mean. I just... Never mind. It was silly of me. You don't feel or have emotions or.. Even know what I'm talking about." She ended up mumbling off to the side, her eyes glazing over as she let her mind wander elsewhere. She had to remember he was just a tool to be used. Not a person. But thinking that way had become difficult and she'd only just left the Encampment. It would be unhealthy to see this boy as anything but a pawn, yet she dared to think him a friend. Possibly she was setting herself up for pain later but she couldn't, or rather, wouldn't disregard him as a person. Not after his display earlier. "Lets just get a move on." Keo finally huffed and trudged up the hill to meet Mercedes and a group of soldiers surrounding a cart with the Hydra head tied to it with rope. Pulling the cart was an adorable oxen. Keo had named him Rodney.

Mercedes spoke to the Arisen, briefing her on what could be waiting for them in the pass but Keo's gaze and attention was on the oxen. She wanted to pet it so badly. "So.. Shall we be off then?" Mercedes nudged the girl, breaking her out of her dopey smile.

"Oh! Right! Yes! Of course. Let us venture forth!" Keo grinned airily, hands clasping behind her back. "Wait... How long of a journey is it?"

"It will take as long as it takes." Mercedes retorted coolly.

"My god she's so awesome." Keo whispered to Dae, who just tilted his head at her and smiled a bit. "Right lets do this!"


End file.
